starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
The Hard Way/Галерея
Скриншоты S2E35 Ludo's monster temple.png S2E35 Rats carrying stone blocks and tools.png S2E35 Mewnian rats raising a stone pillar.png S2E35 Ludo riding Mewnian rats like horses.png S2E35 Mewnian rats bowing to Ludo.png S2E35 Ludo's rat minions bowing to him.png S2E35 Ludo entering the temple's dungeon area.png S2E35 Bald eagle and giant spider waking up.png S2E35 Ludo riding rats to bottom of the stairs.png S2E35 Ludo making a grand entrance.png S2E35 Ludo 'did you keep him up all night?'.png S2E35 Bald eagle and giant spider nod their heads.png S2E35 Ludo 'you haven't fed him, have you?'.png S2E35 Bald eagle and giant spider shake their heads.png S2E35 Ludo 'he must be about to crack'.png S2E35 Ludo takes out his magic wand.png S2E35 Ludo's magic wand in his hand.png S2E35 Ludo 'I have to take this'.png S2E35 Ludo talks into his wand like a phone.png S2E35 Ludo talking to his magic wand.png S2E35 Eagle and spider looking at each other.png S2E35 Eagle and spider move away from dungeon door.png S2E35 Ludo approaching the dungeon door.png S2E35 Interior of Glossaryck's dungeon.png S2E35 Ludo 'how do you like my monster temple?'.png S2E35 Ludo 'my wand told me where to find it'.png S2E35 Ludo notices a skylight opening above.png S2E35 Glossaryck lies next to window in his underwear.png S2E35 Ludo 'what are you doing?'.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'just out for my morning stroll'.png S2E35 Ludo pointing his wand at Glossaryck's bed.png S2E35 Glossaryck telling Ludo to calm down.png S2E35 Glossaryck holding his robe.png S2E35 Glossaryck putting his robe on.png S2E35 Ludo tells his monsters to get the book of spells.png S2E35 Eagle and spider bring in the book of spells.png S2E35 Ludo pointing at the book of spells.png S2E35 Ludo pointing at his magic wand.png S2E35 Ludo 'you will not resist'.png S2E35 Ludo 'resistance is pointless!'.png S2E35 Glossaryck tells Ludo to get off the book.png S2E35 Glossaryck opening the book of spells.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'let's get started'.png S2E35 Ludo 'you're not going to resist?'.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'it's your book now'.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'I'm just here to help you'.png S2E35 Glossaryck being cooperative with Ludo.png S2E35 Ludo skeptical of Glossaryck's cooperation.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'I have a job'.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'reach your ultimate potential'.png S2E35 Ludo pleased by Glossaryck's cooperation.png S2E35 Ludo announces 'pudding!' to his monsters.png S2E35 Ludo hugging Glossaryck.png S2E35 Ludo poking Glossaryck with his wand.png S2E35 Ludo cackling with excitement.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'slow your roll'.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'reach your full potential'.png S2E35 Ludo 'is it going to be hard?'.png S2E35 Ludo looking forward to 'exhausting' work.png S2E35 Ludo looks forward to 'almost unendurable' work.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'do you want it to be?'.png S2E35 Ludo 'I so want it to be!'.png S2E35 Ludo dragging the book of spells uphill.png S2E35 Ludo floats across a moat on the book of spells.png S2E35 Ludo carrying the book of spells downhill.png S2E35 Ludo pushes the book of spells along the ground.png S2E35 Glossaryck looking at Ludo on the ground.png S2E35 Ludo pulls on his lower eyelids.png S2E35 Ludo 'when are we going to start doing spells?'.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'whenever you want'.png S2E35 Ludo 'are you kidding me?!'.png S2E35 Ludo 'what was all of this?!'.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'I was only doing that because'.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'you wanted it to be really hard'.png S2E35 Ludo 'I don't know what I want!'.png S2E35 Ludo 'I've never done this before!'.png S2E35 Ludo 'what my dad taught me'.png S2E35 Ludo yelling at Glossaryck 'nothing!'.png S2E35 Ludo 'I was one egg out of fifty!'.png S2E35 Ludo 'I had to learn dirty!'.png S2E35 Glossaryck making a paper airplane.png S2E35 Ludo 'for once in my life'.png S2E35 Ludo taking a deep breath.png S2E35 Ludo wants some genuine guidance.png S2E35 Glossaryck tossing his paper airplane.png S2E35 Ludo thrilled to receive some guidance.png S2E35 Ludo's monster temple at midday.png S2E35 Ludo and Glossaryck walking together.png S2E35 Ludo imagines shooting a Narwhal Blast.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'Star made that up'.png S2E35 Ludo hits himself in the face with his wand.png S2E35 Ludo 'what's an imagination?'.png S2E35 Glossaryck sighing exasperatedly.png S2E35 Glossaryck summoning the book of spells.png S2E35 Glossaryck flips through the book of spells' pages.png S2E35 Ludo and Glossaryck look at the book of spells.png S2E35 Glossaryck opens the book to Eclipsa's chapter.png S2E35 Glossaryck opens the book to Chapter One.png S2E35 Glossaryck opens the book to Levitato page.png S2E35 Glossaryck teaching Ludo the Levitato spell.png S2E35 Levitato in the book of spells.png S2E35 Glossaryck teaches Ludo the Levitato pose.png S2E35 Ludo listening to Glossaryck.png S2E35 Ludo assuming a spellcasting pose.png S2E35 Ludo straining himself to cast magic.png S2E35 Glossaryck fixing Ludo's wand holding.png S2E35 Glossaryck helps Ludo with his arm position.png S2E35 Glossaryck tugging on Ludo's eyelids.png S2E35 Glossaryck tells Ludo to relax.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'some simple object transfer'.png S2E35 The book of spells' page about Levitato.png S2E35 Ludo reading Levitato.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'bring me that apple'.png S2E35 Ludo 'what apple?'.png S2E35 Glossaryck pointing at an apple.png S2E35 Apple appears across from Ludo.png S2E35 Ludo looking back at the book of spells.png S2E35 Ludo tries to cast Levitato for the first time.png S2E35 Ludo shaking his magic wand.png S2E35 Ludo's wand fires a concussive blast.png S2E35 Ludo's magic blast sets the apple on fire.png S2E35 Ludo complains about his disobedient wand.png S2E35 Ludo 'it never listens to me'.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'it's your first try'.png S2E35 Another apple appears across from Ludo.png S2E35 Ludo taking a calming breath.png S2E35 Ludo tries again to cast Levitato.png S2E35 Ludo fires another blast of green magic.png S2E35 Ludo's magic blast flies at a Mewnian rat.png S2E35 Ludo's magic shoots Mewnian rat into the air.png S2E35 Ludo and Glossaryck see rat go flying upward.png S2E35 Glossaryck stops Ludo from casting magic.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'you're really being sloppy'.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'you need to really feel it'.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'say it with conviction'.png S2E35 Ludo looking at his wand thoughtfully.png S2E35 Ludo casting Levitato with conviction.png S2E35 Ludo tries casting Levitato once again.png S2E35 Apple starts floating in the air.png S2E35 Ludo surprised by his accomplishment.png S2E35 Ludo pulling the apple toward him.png S2E35 Apple flying toward Ludo and Glossaryck.png S2E35 Glossaryck catches the flying apple.png S2E35 Glossaryck complimenting Ludo.png S2E35 Ludo starving for praise.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'better at following the spell book'.png S2E35 Ludo adorably looking for validation.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'you're doing fine'.png S2E35 Ludo tells Glossaryck to say he's proud of him.png S2E35 Glossaryck says he's proud of Ludo.png S2E35 Ludo overjoyed to receive praise.png S2E35 Ludo levitates the book of spells uphill.png S2E35 Ludo levitates the book across the moat.png S2E35 Ludo levitates the book of spells downhill.png S2E35 Glossaryck eating chocolate pudding.png S2E35 Ludo levitating rocks on the ground.png S2E35 Glossaryck pointing at pile of pudding cups.png S2E35 Ludo casts Levitato on pudding cups.png S2E35 Ludo levitates a pudding cup into his hand.png S2E35 Glossaryck pouring pudding in his mouth.png S2E35 Ludo and Glossaryck eating pudding together.png S2E35 Ludo focusing his magic.png S2E35 Ludo levitating multiple apples at once.png S2E35 Ludo skillfully levitating apples.png S2E35 Ludo masters the Levitato spell.png S2E35 Glossaryck looking at floating apples.png S2E35 Glossaryck gives Ludo a thumbs-up.png S2E35 Ludo gives a thumbs-up to Glossaryck.png S2E35 Exterior of Ludo's monster temple at sunset.png S2E35 Interior of Ludo's temple chamber.png S2E35 Glossaryck reading the book of spells to Ludo.png S2E35 Ludo levitating his bedsheets.png S2E35 Ludo levitating his glass of water.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'they all lived happily ever after'.png S2E35 Ludo levitating his candlestick.png S2E35 Ludo 'this was a really great day'.png S2E35 Ludo asks Glossaryck to tuck him in.png S2E35 Glossaryck tucks Ludo into bed.png S2E35 Ludo asks Glossaryck to tuck in his wand.png S2E35 Glossaryck tucks Ludo's wand into bed.png S2E35 Ludo asks Glossaryck to pat him on the head.png S2E35 Glossaryck pats Ludo on the head.png S2E35 Ludo tells Glossaryck to say 'good night, my darling'.png S2E35 Glossaryck becoming very exhausted.png S2E35 Glossaryck tells Ludo good night.png S2E35 Ludo tells Glossaryck to say 'my darling'.png S2E35 Glossaryck uncomfortably says 'my darling'.png S2E35 Glossaryck floats away while Ludo goes to sleep.png S2E35 Ludo's candlestick burns out.png S2E35 Interior of Ludo's temple chamber at night.png S2E35 Bald eagle and giant spider sleeping.png S2E35 Mewnian rats sleeping.png S2E35 Ludo lying awake under his bedsheets.png S2E35 Ludo asks his magic wand if it's awake.png S2E35 Ludo talking to his magic wand in bed.png S2E35 Close-up on Ludo's magic wand in bed.png S2E35 Ludo 'why would you say that?'.png S2E35 Ludo 'he said I was better than Star!'.png S2E35 Ludo 'he showed her something hidden?'.png S2E35 Ludo 'don't be silly!'.png S2E35 Ludo 'he kept it from me on purpose?'.png S2E35 Second close-up on Ludo's magic wand.png S2E35 Ludo 'he'd never lie to me!'.png S2E35 Ludo jumping out of bed with his wand.png S2E35 Ludo running toward the book of spells.png S2E35 Ludo levitates himself over the steps.png S2E35 Ludo knocking on the book of spells' front cover.png S2E35 Glossaryck eating pudding in the book of spells.png S2E35 Ludo talking to Glossaryck nervously.png S2E35 Ludo 'I know this is crazy'.png S2E35 Ludo 'my wand told me'.png S2E35 Ludo 'you've shown Star that haven't shown me'.png S2E35 Ludo 'that's crazy, right?'.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'no, it's true'.png S2E35 Ludo shocked by Glossaryck's words.png S2E35 Ludo 'why didn't you show me?!'.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'you didn't ask'.png S2E35 Ludo 'I want to see it!'.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'it's really advanced'.png S2E35 Ludo 'did you show it to Star?'.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'she has seen it'.png S2E35 Ludo commands Glossaryck to show him the chapter.png S2E35 Glossaryck agrees to show Ludo the chapter.png S2E35 Glossaryck opens the book to Eclipsa's chapter.png S2E35 Ludo pressing his face to the book's pages.png S2E35 Ludo commands Glossaryck to unlock the chapter.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'it could taint you'.png S2E35 Ludo 'I got plenty of taint already'.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'as you wish'.png S2E35 Glossaryck revealing his toe key.png S2E35 Glossaryck unlocking Eclipsa's chapter.png S2E35 Skull lock on Eclipsa's chapter unlocks.png S2E35 Skull lock on Eclipsa's chapter flying off.png S2E35 Ludo turning the first page of Eclipsa's chapter.png S2E35 Glossaryck looking at Ludo.png S2E35 Ludo reading Eclipsa's chapter in book of spells.png S2E35 Dark magic bursts out of the book of spells.png S2E35 Ludo consumed by dark magic.png S2E35 Glossaryck looking up at Ludo.png S2E35 Ludo in a vortex of dark magic.png S2E35 Ludo's wand glowing in his hand.png S2E35 Green pools of energy in Ludo's eyes.png S2E35 Toffee takes over Ludo's body.png S2E35 Glossaryck says hello to Toffee.png S2E35 Ludo-Toffee 'you'll never get him on your side'.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'I don't have a side'.png S2E35 Ludo-Toffee 'you don't, do you?'.png S2E35 Ludo-Toffee grinning wickedly.png S2E35 Screen goes black around Ludo-Toffee's eyes.png Концепт-арт The Hard Way concept 1.jpg The Hard Way concept 2.jpg The Hard Way concept 3.jpg Прочее The Hard Way title card.png en:The Hard Way/Gallery pl:The Hard Way/Galeria es:El Modo Difícil/Galería Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона